


As Normal as Possible

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [3]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget something old, something new, something blue ... Alex and Bobby have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Normal as Possible

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'normal' challenge on the LJ community: lawandorder100. Posting for archiving purposes.

“So the pews you see will all have a thick, single ribbon and roses ...”

Alexandra Eames jerked her head slightly, as she realized she was nodding off again. Bobby looked over at his fiancé, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Their wedding planner’s eyes rose to look at them both. “Does that sound all right?”

They both forced smiles onto their face. “Sure,” Alex and Bobby both agreed in unison.

After their wedding planner was all but forced out of their apartment, Alex sighed heavily and dropped herself wearily onto the couch.

“Forget the something old, something new, something blue crap, and can we just go to city hall?”

“I’m beginning to think that would be the normal thing to do,” Bobby agreed.

“Good,” she paused, “because if you had said no, I would have to figure out a way to justify smacking you.”


End file.
